Scaring The SOUL Out Of Someone
by theotakuprinceofgothom
Summary: It was a normal sleepover at DWMA...until now! A evil has risen to take out these teens and wont stop till its done. Can the gang survive the night or will it end up a bloody dawn?
1. Chapter 1:A Night's Fright

Kaito:Hey peps! This My first fic so tell me how i do! Hope it scares your soul!

Soul:Hey! I'm not scared!

Kaito:Oh you will be hehehe ahahahhahahahahahahahahaha ahahahahah

Soul:Now im officially scared...

Kaito:Good now time for you to read! Go on don't be scared *smirks*

It was a dark, stormy night at DWMA. The students had all went to their beds, well most of them that is. A few students were all gathered in a room chatting to each other. These students were Soul, Maka, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki. "So, what should we do now" asked Maka "We should play truth or dare" Tsubaki suggested "Nah, that's for babys. We sould tell scary stories!" Black Star said excitably "Sounds fun, So all agreed?" Maka asked every one "YA" all of them replied "Ok who goes first? How about….SOUL!" Maka said pointing to here boyfriend "I guess I got a scary one, and its true too!" Soul replied "Alright, here it goes" Soul said taking a deep breath.

"100 years ago" Soul began "A young boy lived in this room with his miester. This boy was a normal wepon except he had a secret,he came from a metal asylum." "One Day, the miester made the boy very angry. He slowly walked over to his miester, turned half wepon and sliced her head off!"Soul continued to say when Patty got up"This is too scary for me, i'm gonna go get a drink and watch T.V., k?" Patty said walking away. "Okay but i was getting to the good part..." Soul yelled back to her "Alright where was I... oh so he had killed his miester, but his blood lust was far from satisfied." Soul said with a evil smirk

"He then decied to kill all miesters. First, it was one then two and on and on and on." "Death finally caught him and he was exucuted for his deeds, but after he died he rose as a mere demon and continued hisb spree on any one who visted his room, this room!" Soul finished. "AWWW that was so stupid" Black Star said "Only a pussy would be scared by" Black said interupted by a blood curling scream"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" "Oh No, That sounded like Patty!" Liz paniced getting up to run to the Living Room.

Kaito:What happened to Patty? Find out next chapter coming soon

Soul:She proubly saw a spider. She is a scardy cat.

Kaito:maybe just be sure to check back to find out!


	2. Chapter 2:Dead Zone

Kaito:Yooooooo! So i decied to make the next chapter npow so got any thing to add Soul?

Soul:Ya,his story sucks don't read it.

Kaito:OH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT,hey guys why don't you read while I have a "talk" with soul,enjoy AAAHHHH*jumps on soul*

All the students ran to the living room after they heard the scream. "Patty, what happened?" Liz screamed as she ran in the room "Patty?" Liz said turning the chair Patty was in. She turned the chair and saw that Patty face was torn apart. "AHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHH PATTYYYYYYY!" Liz screamed while crying. Everyone came and patted her on the back. "Who could have done this?"Liz said. Soul smirked "The ghost,he did this" Soul said "SOUL! This is no time to joke around!" Maka yelled at her boyfriend who was exemning Patty's body."Who's joking? That story was no joke and judging by the damage to her body..hmmm it looks like somthing he would do." Soul said walking back to the main room.

"Why wouldent Dad not tell me about this "ghost" Kid said panicing "Well, maybe he thought it would cause a panic" Tsubaki resboned "We should just get out of here' Liz said still crying as she got up walking to the door "Guysss' the doors is welded shut!" Liz yelled to every one. "WHAT?" Everyone said at once "TRY CALLING SOMEONE!" Liz cryed "NO SERVICE" Kid replied "We're trapped, there's no way out..."Soul said trailing off

Kaito:*walks in with a black eye*Oh you bguys finished already...oh this *points to black eye*ummm i tripped ya lets go with that...

Soul:hhmmm ok ya he tripped

Kaito:Well i know my chapters are short but hope u enjoy bai!


End file.
